Shadow Dance
by Nexmelody
Summary: Drabbles -Sunstreaker muses on the events that lead him to join the autobots rated for mild violence - Pre Movie verse
1. Chapter 1

_Hay well hello._

_Just a random dabble that I've had sitting around for a while, this got cut from the Fractures series(sort of) _

_I give you a warning now its not beta-ed so please fell free to prod me for the mistakes and gramatical errors._

_The flashback is in Italics...onward we go._

* * *

It wasn't often that Sunstreaker actually thought of that night in Kaon, in fact he had tried to eradicate it from his memory banks on so many occasions that it was left hazy and detached.  
It was the sonata that Sideswipe so often hummed that brought those memories to the surface, he felt his spark twist viciously in its casing.

_Sunstreaker shifted in his seat as he watch the blue femme twist and arch on the stage, the dull lighting seemed to enchant her making her glow as she moved in the intricate patterns._

_He noted each of the mech in the crowded energon bar, each watched her with a sort of stunned silence as she turned and beckoned to someone in the crowd as more dancer entered onto the stage moving in a corresponding pattern as she took to the front, just out of reach of the closest mech._

_A plasma blast emitted form the crowd and struck the femme in the mid section sending her into the wall, chaos erupted as the dancing troop scattered leaving the injured femme against the wall as energon leaked from her side and dark marks streaking over the warped plates of her chest and waist._

_A brawl erupted in the room mechs left faction behind and ripped into each other, unsure of where one mech began and the other ended. Sunstreaker danced around mechs in the thick of it, his short sharp claw shrieking against armour and slashing through energon lines._

_Escaping the brawl he moved to the dancer, she bleed against the blackened wall as he shifted her slightly to gain better access to her side to repair the leak but her hand stopped him as she shook her head. The look in her streaming optics would haunt him till the day his spark stopped pulsing, the trust in those fading depths as she moved his hand to released the catches of her warped chest plates and revealed the tiny mechling clinging to her fragmenting spark casing.  
"Please" was all she could muster before her spark guttered out._

"Sunstreaker?" a tentative question came from the concerned yellow mech beside him "are you...alright?"

His head snapped up torn from his musings to have his optics lock with the hauntingly familiar optics of the femme, he shook his head to clear his processors of those memories.

"I'm fine Bee." he stated quietly, Bumblebee gave him a doubtful look as he rose from his seat,  
"If your sure." he murmured as he left throwing a last concerned look as he disappeared into the hall.

Sunstreaker let out a small content sigh once he checked the room was empty, no matter how much energon he had shed or how many sparks he had extinguished he would never regret taking the tiny yellow mech in his hands and bringing him to the Autobots.  
Because in truth it had been that mechling that had salvaged the empty, broken parts of his spark and given him a small semblance of compassion, the one thing that has drawn a line between himself and the Decepticons

_

* * *

_

Oi I need to stop being sentemental... I think Sunstreaker is going to kick my rear end for this... any question feel free to ask.


	2. Flee my pretty flee

_Hello, Sunstreaker relented after at least 3 cubes of high-grade and several tubs of wax._

_i.e why it may seem just a little disjointed in places_

_enjoy _

* * *

Sunstreaker moved swiftly through the shadows towards the scant safety of his apartment, his mind ran scenario after scenario over the possible outcomes of this situation and few of them came back as positive.

Sunstreaker moved swiftly through the shadows towards the scant safety of his apartment, his mind ran scenario after scenario over the possible outcomes of this situation.

Sunstreaker held in a snarl as he was joined in the lift by the last overcharge Decepticon he wanted to see.

"Ayh ye get caught in them fights at Shadow Dance?" Decepticon swayed in front of him optics shuttering several times to reset and attempt to focus on his face plates "ah 'erd that dancer, the pretty femme got shot."

Sunstreaker shrugged wanting to knock the overcharged con on his aft and rip the fuel lines from his neck but he had more pressing matters to attend to.

"Maht want to have ye line sealed or som'ink yer leakin" the 'con Backlash muttered when he stumbled out of the lift and collapsed on the floor.

Sunstreaker glanced down energon trickled slowly from the crevice there the mechling hid; he bolted out of the lift once it reached his floor ignoring his neighbours in his haste to get inside.

Items were swept off a work bench and a thermal blanket was laid down as the mechling whimpered when he was carefully removed from under the warm plating and moved into the cool air of his apartment.

Sunstreaker checked over the mechling frantically and found a split energon line not to far from the tiny spark that thrummed weakly in its casing.

"Your not going to enjoy this." He murmured to the mechling and got dull optics watching him intensely as he carefully seal the line with a temporary weld.

It was an Astro second before the screeching cry emitted form the tiny mech as he blinked in surprise, it was loud and Sunstreaker let of a silent prayer to Primus that his neighbours didn't notice.

* * *

Sunstreaker flopped onto a chair as the mechling cried louder, he'd tried everything he could think of and nothing worked.

Distraction, wrapping him in blankets and even tried feeding him but all came to epic failure resulting in louder screams and crying.

He was a mercenary not a creator or caretaker, he killed mechs and did dirty work for a well paid living not look after mechlings, it was only the second mechling that he'd ever come across.

"He'll stop crying if you hold him." A soft voice called from the doorway making Sunstreaker jump from his seat, his gun drawn and pointing to the mech in his doorway he could almost let off a sigh of relief that is was only Scale.

"And how would you know old mech you're a scientist."

The older mech snorted as he moved over inside and towards the mechling as Sunstreaker subspaced the gun and slammed the door shut making sure to lock it this time.

Sunstreaker kept a close eye on Scale as he very carefully rolled the mechling onto his side to check the back plating and then checked over his front as a frown began to form on the face plates of the scientist.

"How old is this sparkling?"

Sunstreaker gave a shrug as Scale rounded on him the previously dull ruby optics now blazed with an intensity he had never seen in the old mech, Scale's optics locked with his and he could see something demanded from within them.

"That sparkling is created from a spark bond why do you have it"

Sunstreaker measured the scientist carefully; Scale looked like he was about to take a swing at him and while he had no doubt about his ability to win the fight he really didn't want to get energon on the floors, it was bothersome producing viable excuses for the cleaner and building management.

"His creator died in fight, she asked me to take care of him." He replied carefully and Scale seemed to almost deflate as he moved over to a datapad and began to tap away before tossing the pad at him.

"You need to take the sparkling to that Autobot in Iacon."

"But why this mech Ratchet." Scale gave him a half glare for the question as he headed to the door

"That mech is the best medic on Cybertron, if any mech can give the sparkling a fighting chance it will be him."

"So? He seems healthy

"Few sparkling born from a sparkbond survive if their creators sparks are extinguished"

* * *

_FYI Scaly isn't a Decepticon he just has red optics- at this point Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are at odd on their respective paths._

_(Sideswipe was not please about Sunstreakers job and was very vocal about it)_

_next chapter will be up once I persuade one of them to talk._


	3. The trouble with notes

_It would seem that Sunstreaker can be co-oprative after shmoozing or in this instance distracting Prime while he dose something nasty ( I'm not even going to attempt to find out what it was)'_

_hope you all enjoy._

* * *

Sunstreaker dimmed his optics as he watched the Decepticons on the civilian transport vessel, he was careful to appear half in recharge as he observed each mech that was seated and the few that shifted around the cramped place, A short steel grey mech moved in front of him with a glare and waved a hand at his optics, he remain perfectly still only matching the movements of the transport ship as it rock  
"How did a neutral get on this run?" the mechs around him shrugged and muttered their ignorance at his presence.  
The mechling shifted under his armor, he had to force himself not to twitch at the odd sensation as a wire was gripped and tugged at it.  
The grey mech continued to watch him before turning away and gesturing for a group of mech to join him round the table set in the middle of the transport.

The larger blue tinted mech started to rumble out the plan to those gathered at the table  
"We will be landing in dock A-212 in Iacon's Industrial sector from there we'll move to the power grids in the lower city." The silvery mech snorted as the looked at the holomaps  
"We should just go for a main assault Steel Break, the Autobots are lax in their own city."  
"Don't be foolish Lunge." The grey mech Steel Break hissed "This is sabotage and decoy."  
"As my commander commands." Lunge commented sarcastically as he shifted to lounge in a seat opposite him  
"I'm glade we have an agreement then, we will be landing in the industrial zone in the next cycle see that you're all ready."  
Sunstreaker sifted to a slightly more comfortable position optics still dimmed before he probed his messaging system to locate Sideswipes link  
'Sideswipe respond.' a half bream later Sideswipe sent a message back  
'What do you want _brother _'  
'I'm on a cargo ship heading for the industrial section of Iacon.'  
there was a heavy delay before the message came back and he could almost here the accusation in it  
'You'll be arrested if your on a job.'  
'I'm not here on a job. It's a civilian transport or it's meant to be.'  
another delay before the message came back and he could imagine the confusion in his voice  
'What do you mean it's meant to be a civilian transport.'  
'Well there's about 20 or so Decepticon in here and their going for a power grid in the lower industrial area.'  
'And just how did you get on the ship?'

Sunstreaker shifted slightly and the grey mechs optics flare but he didn't move from his spot nor did he say anything he just stared.  
'Got on the wrong transport, Scales hand writing is almost illegible.' he wrote light heartedly trying to bring the sombre and angry tones in his brothers messages down a peg.  
'Stop joking Sunstreaker, when are they landing?'  
He flicked his optics to the unsettling silver mech as he continued to stare at him; the mechs optics seemed to be locked on his lip components before they trailed over the lines in his face.

'In three quarters of a cycle at dock A-212'

Sunstreaker waited after the last message counting down till the inevitable landing, he jolted when an unknown com-link demanded urgent attention in the back of his systems, he made to reply to it gingerly when a sharply controlled commanding voice responded first.

"_This is Autobot Prowl, tactical officer and second in command to the Prime, please explains to me exactly how you ended up on that transport."_

Sunstreaker tried to keep his inner voice calm as he spoke,

"_I got on the wrong transport."_

"_I will accept that answer for now; tell me what business you have in Iacon."_

"_Personal business is what"_ he heard the faint chatter of a secondary conversation before the COM link went dead and the shuttle lurched, Sunstreaker jolted optics brightening with a growl as the mechling grabbed a wire extraordinarily hard sending arcs of pain along the wire and straight to the sensor nod it was attached to.

Shifting into a more comfortable position Sunstreaker glared at the grey mech that continued to watch him with unnerving interest before turning enough to feign interest in a supporting arch in the ship while keeping an optic on Lunge, the grey mech quirked an optic ridge and settled further into his relaxed position as he flashed a grin at him.

* * *

Sunstreaker moved with the group of lumbering mech before he started towards the much smaller shuttle that should take him to the lower districts of Iacon and from there he could go through the market districts before finally heading to the upper districts in the Luna Plateau to find the mech with the designation Ratchet.

He froze as 50 fully armed Autobot swarmed from the buildings lining the shuttle docks; non-lethal stunners were locked onto the Decepticons but his own luck seemed to have fallen as deadly Plasma weapons trained on his spark.

A deep blue and silver mech stepped from behind the lines of Autobots followed by a hulking black mech and his scarlet brother.

"Neutral Sunstreaker, you are under arrest for the murder of the merchant Silverscore" the blue and silver mech locked cold blue optic with his own for a moment before moving over the Decepticons in assessment "those on the transport will be taken into custody for questioning in regards to this matter."

He spotted several of the Decepticons with wide surprised optics as mechs stepped forward with energy cuffs, several even started to questioned Steel Break but went silent quickly as plasma weapons began to whine and groan, the mech Steel Break turned on him red optics flashing in anger as he pulled a sharp blade from subspace and made a dive for him.

Steel Break barely made it a foot before twin plasma burst issued from the black mech and pounded the mech into the ground, plates warped and smoking as noxious paint fumes twisted into the air.

"Any o' you try ta make a dive fer the convict and you'll have the same treatment." The black mech rumbled and the twin plasma cannon rolled back into their holders and the blue mech glared at him.

"Take the neutral convict and that one on a separate transport" the commanding officer said with a hard glare and gesture to Lunge.

Energy cuffs were snapped onto his wrist and the black mech slammed a heavy hand on his shoulder as he steered him through an ally and to the waiting shuttle.

* * *

The mechling has shifted again and was pressing uncomfortable against a fuel line, a wave of dizziness hit and he gripped the edge of the seat tightly trying to stop the floor from shifting, he let off a low sigh of relief as the mechling moved off the line and wrapped his tiny finger round a narrow support bar in his chest.

Lunge was led into the shuttle but Sideswipe with the blue and silver mech not far behind them almost glaring at the sliver mech but there was something else hidden in his optics that he couldn't quite place his digits on.

Lunge dropped into a seat beside him and rolled his shoulders flashing that wide grin at the commanding officer as he settled himself into a seat and the shuttle lifted and turned.

"Can I have the cuffs off now?"

"No" Lunge smirked and his optics darkened at the mech

"Didn't realise you were so kinky Prowler" the mech Prowler turned on him with a glare

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Prowler?"

Lunge merely smirked harder and he could see the pilot and Sideswipe attempting to stifle laughter, the corners of the black mechs mouth twitch as he tried to keep his face stoic.

"Oh well I'll just have to get outta these Prowlie bot"

Lunge twisted and bent in ways Sunstreaker was sure that a mech shouldn't be able to before the cuffs release and dropped to the floor with a clang, the mech rubbed his chaffed wrists and wriggled the claws at the blue and silver mech.

"What have I told you about doing that Jazz." The mech in command hissed at the grey mech who ignored him and stretched.

"Anyway you should be thanking Sunshine here for givin' us such a good reason to arrest those 'cons" Jazz commented as he patted Sunstreaker on the shoulder.

Sunstreaker twitched and the commanding officer raised an optics ridge at him, he hated being called Sunshine with a passion it was just so degrading especially as his designation was perfectly fine as it is.

"Would some one explain exactly what is going on," Sunstreaker snapped shaking his cuffed wrist in a gesture of frustration "And who the in the pits is Silverscore?"

Sideswipe spun round in his seat with a glare

"Silverscore is the merchant you killed a Meta-cycle ago!"

Sunstreaker frowned at his brother he wasn't stupid enough to kill any merchants in the middle of Iacon, did Sideswipe have any idea how hard it was to get energon and coolants of his paint.

"I didn't kill any merchants."

The black mech glared at him and shifted forward as one of the cannons exposed itself to aim at his chest plates

"Better explain yerself Sunshine cause ah aint in the mood fer games"

"It was simple all I did was go to the merchant give him the credit payment and take the data to the buyer, you don't even know the designations of the merchant or the buyer."

The mechs were frowning at him and a sudden wave of apprehension washed over him, that look never boded will especially when it was directed at him and then there was the subtle shift in the mech beside him that only heightened his tension.

"Your left Iacon with a data disk from Silverscore." He nodded slowly at the commanding mechs question "and he was paid for the information?" he nodded again and the black mech swore.

Sunstreaker could practically see the internal conversations going on between the three mech, he sent Sideswipe a questioning look and received a shrug as confusion started to eminate from his brother.

The blue and silver mech rounded on him optics filled with that cold glare again and if he wasn't mistake a sort of betrayer flickered deep within the cobalt depths

"What was on that data disk?"

"I don't know exactly... it was encoded beyond my abilities."

The commanding mech stalked out of the room to a partition and the black mech followed him, Jazz took the vacated seat of the blue mech and rubbed his optics ridge before pinning him with a hard glare.

"Do you know how long we've been trying to catch Backlash doing a collection?" Sunstreaker gave him a deadpan look

"Not really, I do most of my work I Kaon."

"The data on that disk is going to be highly sensitive… without knowing what it is we can't prepare for it."

Sunstreaker took a quick glance to his brother and received the glare that always came about when his work was mentioned, before looking back at the silver mech.

"I suppose it's a good that I copied the data."

It seemed to take quite a while for the words to sink into the silver mech, he soon found his cuffs release and the deceptively strong silver mech dragged him into the separate room in the shuttle

"PROWL…you're not going to believe this!" The blue and silver mech looked at him with a blank stare

"This is not the time Jazz; I have to Inform Optimus and RedAlert of this new development."

"No just wait a minuet, tell Prowl what ye just told me Sunshine!"

Sunstreaker pinned the shorter mech with a glare and received a warning look from the black cannon wielding mech.

"I copied the data." Their was a pause before the black mechs brows rose and he snorted in amusement

"What made ye copy it?"

"It was a lot of credits and I was curious."

"So you copied sensitive information?" Prowl stated with a shake of his head "Where is the data now?"

Sunstreaker pulled the disk from a subspace pocket in his shoulder and handed it over to Prowl, the mech scrutinised the disk and subspaced it himself

"Looks like you've earned yourself a visit to RedAlert; he will want the information of your employer."

Sunstreaker forced himself into check and pinned Prowl with a glare

"I have a time sensitive matter to attend to in the Lunar Plateau and it has to be sorted soon."

"This would be the private matter that you refused to give details on."

Sunstreaker nodded before a look was shared between the black mech and Prowl,

"I'll have ta detain ye then, can't have someone with such a dark criminal history near the senators can I." The black mech hissed with a sharp smirk and dropped his hand onto his shoulder for the second time that day

Sunstreaker began to protest as the left cannon rolled out and sat all to close to his face plates, it painfully whined as it charged and he was sure his paint would begin to blister soon.

"Look if I show you what is so time sensitive would you let me go."

Prowl scrutinized him for a moment before gesturing for the black mech to step back.

"I may consider it." With a sigh Sunstreaker gripped the edge of a chest plate and wormed his hand under catching the sparkling by a tiny foot, the mechs watched him curiously and the mechling under his plating let off a loud shriek of protest making the other jolt back.

Sideswipe skidded into the room at the ghostly feeling of pain from his brother, he was expecting to find his brother downed by Ironhide but was greeted by the wide surprised optics of three mech and the dull optics of a tiny sparkling held in his brother's palm.

"You pit spawn … wait which femme did you jump and was she hot?"

* * *

_If it wasn't clear it was Sideswipe in the last line_


	4. The trouble with Medics

_It would seem that accidentaly pointing Prowl in the opposite dirrection when he's after the twins is a good thing and Sunstreaker was kind enough to tell me about his first meeting with Ratchet._

_P.S - Sunstreaker is very please by Jars of energon goodies and has hinted if more appear he may be more inclined to talk(really good car wax or leather polish is also accepted) _

Sunstreaker vowed that he was never going to see this medic again if his life depended on it, tools and curses were flying around the room and most were headed in his direction.

The mechling seemed to be finding this entertaining giggling and clapping his tiny hands together in delight, Sunstreaker managed to dodged a wrench to be smacked in the helmet by an arc welder and collapsed his optics pixelating from the impact.

The larger medic moved to loom over him blue optics glaring at him, the heavy handed mech grabbed him by an armoured panel on his shoulder and dragged him to a bench

"What slagging processor-less glitch gave you the idea to carry a sparkling under your plates on a cold transport all the way from Kaon?" he demanded as he prodded the dent produced by the welder, Sunstreakers vision flared and shifted to greyscale for a moment before he found his vocalizer and answered

"Scale," he swayed slightly as the medic poked him again "said you were the best to see."

"Idiotic glitching pit spawned slagging scientist should know better."

Sunstreaker made to stand and was forced back onto the bench by the medic, the mechling made an inquisitive whistle as the medic examined the panel.

"Your auto repair systems will sort that out."

Sunstreaker gave a short glare and the mechling let off the same whistle again his now blazing blue optics absorbed the information around him, watching the mechling closely he noted the small frown on the faceplates as he seemed to be considering the expressions.

"Scale said it would be safer."

The medic snorted and moved over to he mechling again, the berth was raised on the medics command and the mechling let out a startled squeak as he clung to the thermal blanket.

Sunstreaker noted that the medic handled the mechling deftly and clinically, he worked fast as he turned the mech over and ran a finger down the spine, scan fluttering over the mechling the frown that formed on the medics faceplates only deepened as he rolled him over and very carefully moved aside the sparse armor on his chest.

"Who soldered the fuel line?"

Sunstreaker glanced at the medic before he replied an affirmative, for the second time that day a tool connected with is helm and knocked him backwards to tumble off the bench to the cold floor below.

The glaring optics of the medic stood over him and the mechling in his hand chirruped an enquiry, head tilted to the side in mild confusion and concern.

"Never solder a fuel line, if you contaminate the energon it has to be flushed or the lines and pump will need to be replaced."

Sunstreaker nodded in agreement and the medic moved away with the mechling still in hand, the sudden shriek that pierced still air jolted him to a sitting position and glare at the medic over the low bench, the closer the medics moved to the back cabinets the louder the mechling screeched.

Sunstreaker would have been amused as the sparkling started to claw and scratch at the medics hand if his audios weren't aching, the mechling paused when he stood up before intensifying the attack tiny growls mingling the angry snarls and clicking.

"Behave yourself mechling." Ratchet rumbled as he lifted the mechling higher to pin him with a look as short bladelike panes rose from the mechlings back and buzzed at him, the attacks were renews with as much ferocity as the mechling could muster.

"You know I don't think he likes you." Sunstreaker commented and the mechling pauses his head cocked to the side and chirruped, Ratchet flicked his optics between the pair and thrust the mechling back into Sunstreakers hands

"He's formed an attachment with you already." Sunstreaker stroked the top of the mechling head as he curled into a crook in his neck, rumbling and cooing happily before dropping into recharge.

"Right and that's a good thing?"

"Those created from spark bonds need a stable attachment to a mech or more preferable a femme," The medic grumbled as he opened the cabinet and pulled out a small stack of cubes "they fade away without those attachments, those created by the AllSpark don't need the attachment and rarely ever form them."

Sunstreaker nodded as the medic made him sit on the bench again, one hand held over the mechling to make sure he didn't slip from the position and looked warily at the tools that replaced the medic's hand.

"He still has repairs to be done and you don't have to hold him those hand of his will be lock onto your plating till he is ready to release it"

"So how is old he?"

"Not more than a vorn old, tough he dose display a higher intelligence level than most I have seen."

Sunstreaker nodded at the answer and the medic gestured to the energon stacked on the table

"You need to feed him a quarter cube of this every 5 hours." Sunstreaker nodded and Ratchet moved back towards them to finish the repairs.

The mechling didn't even twitch as the medic swiftly completed repair on the mechlings back, the medic hummed as he lifted on of the back panel and looked at the imprinted Cybertronian on it.

"Bumblebee?" the medic muttered to himself as he moved off "That's an odd name, you can leave now and I believe your escort is waiting outside"

* * *

It was some time later that Sunstreaker sat in the mess hall of the central Autobot base in Iacon, the mech Ironhide sat across the table as the mechling Bumblebee scooted round the table chirping and sticking his long fingers into everything he could reach.

The panels on his back fluttered rising and falling with the short clicks, whistles, chortles and squeaks that came from the mechling.

"Ye wanted me to check something on his back?"

"On the second panels on the right there's an inscription."

"So?"

"I just want to know what you think it says." Ironhide shrugged and gingerly picked up the mechling,

"Looks like Bumblebee, could be wrong though." Sunstreaker nodded and Bumblebee scooted over to him once release onto the table to pat his hand and grasping at his short claws.

As Ironhide moved away Sunstreaker carefully lifted the pane to look at the inscription and shook his head

"I was sure it said Spindrift but it looks like you're stuck with Bumblebee."

* * *

Sideswipe: You didn't feature me...

Nex:Kind of hard when your busy on Patrols

Sideswipe: Soooo could have put something likee..

Nex: You mean like how you grabbed Bee, swung him round cause you though he was your nephew and go bitten by him?

Sideswipe:yeah like ... wait no not that no-one needs to know about that.

Nex: Too late


	5. Teeth and Tantrums

_Hello I have escaped from the relms of madness and have another short one for you, enjoy!_

* * *

Sideswipe groaned as Bumblebee shrieked louder and louder in protest, the mechling was not amused that his guardian had been sent back to Kaon, Bumblebee's panels stood ridged on his back and slapped together sharply with reverberating clangs.

"Bumblebee he'll be back soon, I promise?" Sideswipe pleaded as he reach for the screaming mechling, Bumblebee's snapping optics locked with his before sharp serrated teeth bit into a soft cable of his hand.

With a yelp Sideswipe tried in vain to make Bumblebee remove himself, each attempt only resulted in the jaw tightening and the teeth sinking deeper in to the sensitive cables.

Wincing from the pain Sideswipe headed for the door, one hand cradled under Bumblebee as he headed for the Medical bay in search of painkillers and a way to detach the sharp toothed mechling, he growled lowly at the laughter that fluttered in the hallways as mechs passed him and pointed at Bumblebee.

a cycle later

Sideswipe winced as the assistant medic attempted to pry Bumblebee off his hand, the teeth sunk deeper and he felt at least one digit go numb and another filled with painful spikes from pierced sensor nodes.

"Primus, stop pulling!" he snarled at the medic who merely ignored him and tugged harder.

A sudden electrical jolt had the medic shaking his numb digits as he watched the grey mechling curiously as arcs jumped between the raised back panels as they quaked.

Prowl watched the scene before him in mild amusement, never had he seen the red twin so frazzled and by such a small mechling, Bumblebee teeth had sunk deeply into the hand and he could make out a tiny trickle of energon from this distance.

"Have you tried asking the mechling to let go."

"Of course we've tried that." Sideswipe hissed angrily as he tried to force a digit into the jaw joint.

Prowl shook his head as the electricity charged between the panels, he could see this ending badly for both the mechling and Sideswipe, with a determined stride he carefully looped a hand under the mechling and twitched his own short panels

"You need to let go Bumblebee," A flurry of angry snips, clicks and whistles came from Bumblebee and the back panels buzzed louder in anger "I don't want to force you." Prowl stated as Sideswipe looked at him curiously and winced as Bumblebee growled as he twitched his jaw, sliding a finder under the mechlings jaw he applied pressure to a thin cable and forced the jaw to release its captive digit.

Prowl held the snarling mechling at arms length making sure to keep a firm grip to avoid Sideswipes mistake and the sharp teeth that came with it, he fluttered his own door panels and the mechling quietened optics locking to calming repetitive movements.

"How did you do that?" The assistant medic questioned as Bumblebee began to droop, optics slowly dimming before his recharge cycle kicked in, carefully handing Bumblebee over the dumbstruck Sideswipe and left with a single word for the pair

"Experience."


	6. Sign on the dotted line

_Hello I have an update and thankyou to everyone who reviews they are muched love_

* * *

The council official barely had time to dodge the large canvas that flew his way as Sunstreaker snarled and picked up the silver vase off a shelf.

"He will not be registered!" Sunstreaker snarrled optics flaring in the darkened room

"It is the Law," the annoyed dull blue council official stated "All Cybertronians born from a spark bond or with a spark density higher that 1.6 must be registered on the public databases"

"Frag off!" Sunstreaker snarled as he eyed up the official, the vase groaning under his clenching fist

The official bristled at the offensive tone and pushed his way through the door into the room, he waved the data pad at him its glowing text streaking in the darkened room.

"I am an official of Cybertron's government and you will sign these forms or you will be arrested!"

Sunstreaker couldn't help the cackle rise from his vocalizer as he turned dark optics on him, the vase caving under the pressure and he let if fall to the floor as he advance on the official

"I have no fear of arrest little mech."

"Well if you don't fear arrest maybe you will fear the consequences that come with it." The council mech snapped and flicked through the text and thrust the glowing glyphs towards Sunstreaker with a glare.

The council mech squawked as claws wrapped about his throat and expertly cut the lines to his vocalizer, Sunstreaker smiled darkly at the mech and let his claw stroke over the slit vocal line slowly digging deeper into his throat towards the fuel line.

"I suggest that you leave and make no mention of this event, council assistant Brace." he moved forward ever so slight till there were optic to optic "because while you may be an assistant with the council I also happen to know of you excursions to Kaon and somehow I doubt that the council would look so fondly on your activities."

* * *

Prowl frowned as he headed towards Sunstreaker as Bumblebee proudly held out a finished puzzle cube, the brightly glowing glyphs playing out an old rhyme about a mech trying to walk on the rust sea

"Sunstreaker, a word with you." Sunstreaker gave a nod before he turned back to Bumblebee and the cube

"Do you want to try a harder lever little Bee?" Bumblebee nodded vigorously and held the cube out wings fluttering happily at the prospect of another puzzle, Sunstreaker took the small cube between his claws and tugged at one corner and flicked through the projected display till he found the correct level and let the cube expand to encompass the table with the muddled projected pieces.

Prowl gestured away from the table and folded his arms across his chest, optics scrutinizing the mech as he stood straight and tall, angled to keep his own optics on Bumblebee.

"Three days ago you were visited by a council representative, what was the purpose of his visit?"

"He merely came to advise me that Bumblebee would not be placed on the registers." Prowl watched the golden mech carefully looking for any signs of a lie hidden within the smooth, confidant voice.

"Was there anything else?"

"Hummm... Yes he did give me legal custody of Bumblebee and left in quite a hurry."

"Are you aware that Brace has been remanded in custody after a data pad with some rather concerning information was left on Primes desk."

"What has he been arrested for?" Prowl frowned at the tiny flicker of a smirk that appeared for a moment on Sunstreakers faceplates

"I believe you already know Sunstreaker."

Sunstreaker locked optics with his own for a moment and Prowl caught the dark spiral of fear and possession, the smile had dissipated as he turned away again.

"For the same reasons Jazz will not allow your combine creation to be registered," Sunstreaker said quietly as he watched Bumblebee with the puzzle "Just as you know that register has slowly eaten away at Cybertron."

* * *

_Updated Thanks to Jason M. Lee who was kind enough to mention some mistakes that have now been edited and hopefully repaired to his satisfaction_


End file.
